


A Completely Scientific Fascination With Human Skin

by lookinginthelight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookinginthelight/pseuds/lookinginthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly-regenerated Doctor finds himself very close to Rose....in a totally scientific way, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Completely Scientific Fascination With Human Skin

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this from some tumblr tags awhile ago (yes, I am still pulling from tsp)

“Rose! Where were we going before my regeneration got the best of me?”

“Barcelona, I believe. Err..what’d you say? The planet, not the city.”

“Yes! They’ve got dogs with no noses!” He winked.

“Well, then let’s go!”

The Doctor wrapped his hand around the lever and pulled it down with a smile. The TARDIS zoomed into the time vortex and threw both of them away from the console. Their laughter filled the room before either of them hit the ground.  The Doctor closed his eyes and let his feet fly up from the ground. He rocked back and forth with the shifts in gravity.  When he came to a rest, still laughing, he opened his eyes to a mess of blonde hair.  He tried to adjust his body, but his knees knocked with Rose’s. He heard a soft laugh as Rose tucked her hair away from her face. 

Bright, hazel eyes greeted him from just inches away. They didn’t meet his, though: they were focused on her hands pressed up against his chest. The Doctor let his hand float up to brush against Rose’s cheek. He smiled at the feel of such fragile, human skin beneath his fingers.  The foreign warmth was intoxicating- so much so that he’d lost himself in creating soft, small circles on her cheek with his thumb.

Her movement surprised him. She’d taken a hand from his chest and moved it to his hair. She was twirling slowly between her fingers.

“You never told me what you think!”

Rose’s eyes met his now, startled. “What?”

“About my new hair.”

“Oh.” Rose’s fingers slid down and brushed his sideburns. “I like it.” She smiled.

Rose’s fingers brushed his skin in their exploration and he was reminded of the intoxicating warmth.  His hand froze and he let his fingers relax around her head. The Doctor closed his eyes, transfixed on the feeling of her skin on his. He tilted his head up, just barely, and let his lips meet her forehead. When he pulled back, Rose was frozen, waiting. He let himself exhale, and her eyes flickered open -only momentarily- at the feel of his breath. The Doctor tipped his head down, nudging Rose’s nose with his own. In a rush of courage, curiosity, and his new-found obsession with human skin, the Doctor crossed the mere inches separating them.

He met Rose’s lips with hesitation. It was a cautious, close-mouthed kiss: all he was willing to risk. At least,  _at first_. He was overcome with a brand new understanding of the feel of human skin. He became more insistent, pressing harder against Rose’s lips. Rose parted her lips, kissing him back in a way that made the Doctor react both in pleasure and surprise. He let out a small gasp, almost pulling back. Rose answered in a soft laugh he could  _feel_ and ran her tongue along his bottom lip.  Her hands had found their way back to his hair- tugging it softly- almost an echo of before. The Doctor’s hands hadn’t given up on their love of human skin. They’d found their way under her shirt in a desperate attempt to pull her body to his.

The Doctor marveled at the feel and taste of her mouth. He knew (from experience, he believed) watching a thousand suns explode wouldn’t match the lights he saw behind his eyelids. The warmth couldn’t compete with the beautiful, fragile,  _human_  skin of Rose Tyler.

That’s when it hit him.  _Human_.

He pulled away.

He bounced to his feet, eager to recover.

“Now then, where were we?” He extended a hand to Rose to help her up. “Ah, right! Barcelona!”  


End file.
